


Impulsive Happiness

by OnBehalfOfTheBunnies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies/pseuds/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies
Summary: We need more happy times like these.





	Impulsive Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, another unbeta'd short.

His face holds all the gravity of the moment and none of the joy. Everyone is still _a bit_ on edge from the last interruption to the ceremony, that chaos leaving us all weary, bedraggled, and damned certain that this wedding between our friends is happening right flippin’ now.

Iris is stunning. She could be covered head to toe in dirt and gore, but the unrestrained completeness of her love and kindness of her spirit would still shine through. I'm pretty sure Barry is going to dislocate his jaw if he keeps smiling that hard.

They deserve to be this happy. _We need more happy times like this_.

Discreetly I glance around, wouldn't do for a bridesmaid to draw attention in this group with any sudden big movement. I don't want to be responsible for any mistaken calls to defend.

The room is filled with friends and family doing the best we can with the time we have. Those here make the loss of those missing all the more heartbreaking.

The priest turns to Iris and starts the familiar line to repeat. The real ones, the ones that were thought out and personal were said hours before, when we weren't sure who was going to make it back. No-one will complain about the easy traditional ones after everything that has happened.

I rest my stare on Oliver again, wishing for another sign of happiness on his face. His attention flicks to me and I flirt a small smile, encouragingly at him. The faint tightening around his eyes and smallest twitch at the corner of his lips might be the best I get... Impulsively I mouth the words with the bride, changing them ever so slightly. ' _I Felicity Megan Smoak-_ ' Oliver's gaze sharpens, confusion paints his face, like he's trying to interpret a warning in the small, silent, motions of my lips.

Then it turns to something else...surprise maybe? ' _Take you, Oliver Jonas Queen, to be my lawfully wedded husband..._ ' This is the second time I'll have made the sentiment in words, at least this one there is no need to worry about _Cupid_ trying to bury a heart shaped arrowhead through any of us. At the shape of his full name, and the words that follow, I earn a startled smile.

For a moment it feels like we're the only two in the room. Iris and I finish, and the priest addresses Barry. Oliver's eyes don't leave my mine. He mouths the same silent vows to me, then his lips ever so slightly purse and part, the motion of a kiss spread into a full smile. I'm sure by now I'm beaming.

The newlyweds end the first kiss of their married lives, not letting their joined hands separate as they start moving down the aisle. The rest of us gather, clapping, laughing, and seeing them out. Oliver reaches for my hand and I press in close, leaning up for a fast kiss as we share in the joy for our friends.

Someone nudges against us, "Let me be the first to say congratulations," Ray's light tone is for our ears only as he leans a hug around both our shoulders. He continues before either of us can ask why, "Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I blink at him, then at Oliver. _What did he just-?_

"What?" Oliver manages to say.

"I assume you filled out the paperwork the first time around? I’ll sign it before we head out again. No time like the present to seize the day, and everything. Come on, don’t be rude, everyone's moving to the reception." He gives us a genuine look of delight and strides away with the rest of the groomsmen.

"Did he just...Did that just happen?" I look up at him and wonder if my face appears just as surprised.

Oliver's hand squeezes mine."I- I think your ex...Is that something you- Are you ok with it?"

"Are _you_ ok with it?" We both wait for each other to make the first approval or denial. _Screw this indecisiveness, more happy moments_! Decision made, I let a cocky grin slide across my face, "I'm keeping my name, calling myself Queen sounds a bit pretentious."


End file.
